Crypt Keeper
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = The Cryptkeeper | continuity = Tales from the Crypt | image = | notability = | race = Ghoul | gender = | base of operations = | status = | known relatives = Enoch, the Two-Faced Man Tales from the Crypt: Lower Berth; Father. Myrna, a 4,000-year-old mummy. Mother; Tales from the Crypt #33 puts her age at 4,000; Tales from the Crypt: Lower Berth puts her age at 2,000. | born = Not even his mother knows | died = Depends on who you ask | 1st appearance = ''Tales from the Crypt'' #20 | actor = Ralph Richardson John Kassir (voice) Van Snowden (puppeteer) }} The Crypt Keeper is a fictional ghoul and the host of the Tales from the Crypt magazine, film and television franchise. He was introduced in the pages of the Tales from the Crypt comic book series by EC Comics with issue #20, dated October-November, 1950. The first story presented in that issue was "The Thing from the Sea", written and illustrated by Al Feldstein. The character simultaneously appeared in ''Haunt of Fear'' #4 released with a November-December cover date. History The Crypt Keeper was one of a triumvirate of GhouLunatics, which included the Old Witch and the Vault Keeper, who competed with one another as hosts for various stories throughout the series. The hosts were also seen in magazines such as The Haunt of Fear and The Vault of Horror. In the early EC days, the Crypt Keeper was presented as an eerie old man, with a penchant for rattling off off-color puns. In 1972, a Tales from the Crypt feature film was produced and maintained the same anthology format as the old EC titles. Actor Ralph Richardson played the role of the Crypt Keeper in this film. The concept was retooled as an ongoing television series beginning in 1989. Produced by power players such as Richard Donner, Robert Zemeckis and Joel Silver, the series was broadcast (initially) on HBO and grew into a cult phenomenon. This time however, the Crypt Keeper was not a live actor portraying a creepy old man, but a puppet with the appearance of a zombie-like ghoul. The puppet was operated by Van Snowden and the voice of the Crypt Keeper was provided by John Kassir. As before, the Crypt Keeper opened and closed each episode with a witty monologue, peppered with various horror-themed puns and jokes. He closed each remark with what has become known as the Crypt Keeper's infamous cackle. Kassir provided the voice for the Crypt Keeper in all 93 episodes of the series, spread out over seven seasons. He also appeared in the four Tales from the Crypt spin-off feature films, Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight, Tales from the Crypt: Bordello of Blood and Tales from the Crypt: Ritual. Kassir also provided the voice for the character in 39 episodes of the Tales from the Cryptkeeper animated series. Character origin The birth of the Crypt Keeper was actually chronicled in the show itself. In the fourteenth episode from season two, "Lower Berth", it is revealed that the Crypt Keeper's parents are Enoch - a carnival sideshow freak with two faces and a 2,000-year-old mummy. So whenever the Crypt Keeper refers to his "mummy", he's not just making a pun, he actually is referring to a mummy. Notes & Trivia * His name has been alternatively spelled as both "Crypt Keeper" and "Cryptkeeper". * The Crypt Keeper was the host of the Tales from the Crypt: From Comic Books to Television documentary special. * He made a guest appearance in the 1995 children's film , again voiced by Kassir. * Made a special appearance at the 1990 Horror Hall of Fame. * "Cryptkeeper" is also the name of a UK website that sells uncut versions of underground horror movies. External Links * * * * References